Rocky Road
Episode Information= Rocky Road is episode 14b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary On their way to a meeting with a influential music industry producer, HJ5's van breaks down in a country town and they can't find a way to leave the town for their appointment. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *Lacey May Plot HJ5 are on their way to a city named Glitterwood to meet with LP, a famous music industry maven. Angel is particularly excited to see Glitterwood, as she's always wanted to visit the city. As the city appears on the horizon, the van breaks an axle and one of the wheels falls off. Inspecting the engine, Love discovers the wires feeding the fuel injection system have burned out, causing the van to stop running. The group goes to the nearby country town to look for someone to repair the van. As they enter the town, they see a sign of a chicken with luxurious hair on it's head. Angel identifies the bird as a cacklebeaky and says she doesn't like them. The first person they meet is a local woman called Lacy May, who is putting out another one of the cacklebeaky signs. She welcomes them to the town's Rainbow Egg festival, but Angel insists they won't be staying long as they have an important appointment in Glitterwood and asks how to get there. Lacy May introduces them to a local inventor, Professor Barnaby, who provides them with a makeshift truck to leave the town. However, when they try to drive to Glitterwood, they keep taking wrong turns and detours that lead them back to the town. Since they weren't successful in leaving, the suggestion is made they just relax and enjoy the visit, but Angel is even more insistent they do not stay. Love and Professor Barnaby salvage parts from the van to build Rudie a wingset and use a catapult to launch him into the air with the aim of getting him to fly to Glitterwoood. Unfortunately for him, he flies into the path of a small flock of birds and one of them bends the wing, causing him to crash. Lacy May meets him in the desert when he crashed and offers him some pie, which he eagerly accepts. Lacy May invites the group to the hoedown party they are holding that night and everyone but Angel starts dancing, as she is still sulking about having missed their trip to Glitterwood. Lacy May comes to Angel and says if she keeps obsessing about getting to the big city, she'll miss out on all the fun her friends are having. She manages to get Angel onto the dance floor and they're suprised to see Angel knows the dances best of all. As their previous two attempts to leave failed, they decide not to pursue any further attempts and just enjoy their stay in the town. Angel refuses to accept this and insists she'll walk to Glitterwood if she has to, alone. Professor Bartleby gives her a tablet with a navigation program and Angel uses it to leave the town, only to get turned around again and end up exactly where she left from. When she gets back into town, she sees her friends and Lacy May chasing the cacklebeakies, who escaped and are running amok. Lacy May tells her that if they don't catch them all, the town festival will be ruined. Despite their best efforts, the rest of HJ5 and Rudie can't catch the runaway birds. Angel then appears dressed in a flannel shirt with sturdy jeans and practical boots, then asks for a cowbell and a bucket. She taps the cowbell against the metal bucket, which gets the cacklebeakies to look at her, then as she rings the bell, they all follow her tamely into the corral, where she shuts the gate to keep them in. Angel then reveals, much to Music's extreme surprise and disbelief that she actually grew up in a small country town just like this one and she used to be a cacklebeaky rancher. But while she's happy about finally accepting the town as a nice place to stay, she's still disappointed they missed their appointment with LP. The girls decide to stage an impromptu concert for the locals, since they're not going to be leaving any time soon, This is when Lacy May reveals they didn't actually miss their appointment with LP, because she really is LP. She got bored with the big city life of Glitterwood years ago and moved to the nearby country town for a more easygoing way of life. She intentionally sabotaged the van and made sure they couldn't leave the town so she'd get to know the real HJ5 in a more casual setting. Based on what she's seen, she promises HJ5 will have a big future with her record label when the time comes. Quotes Baby: I spy with my little eye, something that begins with Music: If it's a bush, for the ninth time, I'm going to scream. Baby: It is a bush, you win again! Music quietly screams. Trivia * This episode reveals that Angel wasn't always a city girl, that she grew up in a small country town called Little Big Pig. Goofs * When the tyres on the tour van deflate, the hubcaps deflate as well. Since the hubcaps are solid metal objects, they should retain their shape. * While inspecting the damaged engine of their tour van, Love explains that the fuel injector electronics are burned out. But as an electric vehicle that doesn't use liquid fuel, the tour van wouldn't have a fuel injector. |-| Gallery= Screenshots BiSpyRR.png|Baby playing Eye Spy with Music. MnotBushAgainRR.png|If it’s a bush, for the ninth time, MiWillScreamRR.png|I'm going to scream. ByouWinAgainRR.png|It is a bush, you win again! MusicScreamingRR.png|Music screaming. AenoughOutfitsRR.png|Angel wondering if they brought enough outfits for their visit to Glitterwood. OutfitCasesRR.png|All the outfit cases. AwhyCacklebeakiesRR.png|Angel doesn’t like cacklebeakies. LwelcomeToLittlevilleRR.png|Welcome to Littleville. Littleville01RR.png|First look at Littleville. LoveEngineInspectionRR.png|Love inspecting the engine of the tour van. LoveFriedWiresRR.png|These wires are fried. HJ5inLittlevilleRR.png|HJ5 walking into Littleville. LMwavingRR.png|Lacy May waving at HJ5. LMwhereverRR.png|Wherever you are, that’s where you’re supposed to be. LMtoGlitterwoodRR.png|These fine folks need a vehicle. WagonCarRR.png|Well, it’s technically a vehicle. MusicWCexcitedRR.png|Music loves the makeshift vehicle. Mdibs01RR.png|Dibs on the front seat! AiAmNotRR.png|I am not sitting in that thing. GhowBadlyRR.png|Do you want to get to Glitterwood? AgoToGW01RR.png|Let’s go to Glitterwood! MGisFunDriveRR.png|Music and G are liking the makeshift vehicle. MAGstaringRR.png|Why are there so many road closed and detour signs? LoopDriveCompleteRR.png|Somehow, they drove in a loop and returned to Littleville. LMknowsRR.png|Lacy May was expecting HJ5 to return. AnnoyedAngel02RR.png|Angel is irritated they didn’t get out of the town. LMbarnDanceTonightRR.png|There’s a barn dance tonight and you’re all invited! AngelSulkingRR.png|Angel getting sulky because they’re not in Glitterwood. AngelSQdancingRR.png|Angel square dancing (or she’s making a shadow puppet bird). RudieLikesPieRR.png|Rudie getting pie from Lacy May. AngelWhatBootRR.png|Angel is annoyed that something fell into her boot. BarnPanelsOffRR.png|Rudie destroyed the barn. GBMLfallenBarnPanelRR.png|Conveniently placed windows. AngelCountryGirl02RR.png|Angel country girl. AngelPenningCacklebeakiesRR.png|Angel luring the cacklebeakies into the pen. GLMRRBimpressedRR.png|They’re impressed by how easy Angel solved the problem of the escaped cacklebeakies. AngelIsAcountryGirlRR.png|I grew up on a farm in a country town. MusicShockedRR.png|Music is very surprised by this information! Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=